Cassiopeia/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "There is no antidote for me." - Cassiopeia is a deadly creature bent on manipulating others to her sinister will. Youngest and most beautiful daughter of the noble Du Couteau family of Noxus, she ventured deep into the crypts beneath Shurima in search of ancient power. There, she was bitten by a gruesome tomb guardian, whose venom transformed her into a viper-like predator. Cunning and agile, Cassiopeia now slithers under the veil of night, petrifying her enemies with her baleful gaze. Serpent's Embrace Cassiopeia is a terrifying creature - half woman, half snake - whose slightest glance brings death. The youngest daughter of one of Noxus's most influential families, she was once a beautiful and cunning temptress capable of manipulating the hardest heart. Transformed by the venom of an ancient Shuriman tomb guardian, she continues to serve Noxian interests as she always has, just in a more... visceral way. |-|1st= "Though she may have appeared the innocent flower, she was the serpent under it." - While her sister Katarina has always been the most celebrated member of the household, the Du Couteau family has a long history of service to Noxus. It has often been said that no soldier has ever been as fortunate as General Du Couteau to have been graced with daughters. His youngest, - despite lacking her sister's killer instincts - was equally renowned in at court for her stately character and elegance. Cunning as she was beautiful, the temptress could never be found far from the arm of any foreign dignitary, her wiles prying secrets from the lips of even the most wary attaché. With the Noxian barbarian pacification campaign having ground to a standstill, Cassiopeia had set her sights on a diplomat from a tribe of the Freljord region. Thinking him an easy mark, the scheming seductress set about beguiling him. He refused to confide in her, however, until she swore an oath of secrecy upon his sword - a strange weapon with a serpentine curve to the blade. Once her tryst was over, Cassiopeia provisioned her father with information regarding the barbarian resistance. As she divulged this intelligence, a wave of revulsion washed over her. She screamed in agony as her silky skin hardened to scales, her lustrous hair thickened to leather, and her manicured fingernails sharpened to . Dazed, she fell upon a group of horrified servants, rending them limb from limb in a heartbeat. When it was over, the blood-soaked figure was no longer the ravishing jewel of the Noxian court, but a horror trapped somewhere between woman and serpent. Unable to serve in her traditional capacity, Cassiopeia departed for the League, continuing her service to Noxus on the Fields of Justice. Previous Abilities 2nd I= by her abilities, up to a maximum of 500 stacks. |description2 = Cassiopeia gains bonuses when reaching a certain number of stacks. * }} and for |health}} * }} | total}} and + 25% reduction. * }} | total}} |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * Aspect of the Serpent's bonus ability power stacks multiplicatively with / passive (respectively giving her a total % AP}} / % AP}}) }} |-|1st I= for every one cast in the last 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * No additional details. }} After a -second delay, Cassiopeia blasts the target area with , dealing }} every second for 3 seconds to all enemies it hits. |description2 = Cassiopeia gains }} for 3 seconds if Noxious Blast hits an enemy . |leveling = |Total Magic Damage| }} |leveling2 = Damage Per Second| |Maximum Total Damage| }} |target range = 850 |effect radius = 75 |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ground / Area of effect |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoedot |spellshield = true |projectile = false |video = Cassiopeia QVideo old.ogv |notes = * Noxious Blast uses quick casting by default. }} Cassiopeia spits a cloud of at the target location that expands over 7 seconds and grants in the area. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Enemies hit are and dealt every second for 2 seconds, reapplied while in the cloud. |leveling2 = |Total Magic Damage| }} |leveling3 = Damage Per Second| |Maximum Total Damage| }} |range = 850 |effect radius = |speed = 2450 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ground / Area of effect |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoedot |spellshield = false |projectile = true |video = Cassiopeia WVideo old.ogv |notes = * No additional details. }} Cassiopeia launches her fangs at the target enemy, dealing and amplifying her damage against the target by 20%, stacking up to two times. |description2 = If Twin Fang kills its target, it refunds and restores an additional % maximum mana}}. |description3 = If the target is , Twin Fang's is reduced to a seconds. |leveling = }} |target range = 700 |cooldown = 5 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spellshield = true |callforhelp = true |video = Cassiopeia EVideo old.ogv |notes = * Twin Fang's reduced cooldown will also trigger on the following : ** ** ** ** ** ** . * Twin Fang will amplify damage from , , and/or . }} After a brief delay, Cassiopeia blasts enemies in a cone in the target direction, dealing to all enemies hit. |leveling = }} |description2 = Enemies facing Cassiopeia are for 2 seconds upon being hit by Petrifying Gaze, and all other affected enemies are instead by 60% for the same duration. |effect radius = 825 |angle = 80 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction / Conic Area of effect |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = true |video = Cassiopeia RVideo old.ogv |notes = * Petrifying Gaze's target direction will change if Cassiopeia's facing direction changes during the cast time (i.e. through ). * The facing direction of champions whose abilities/animations cause them to lock their facing or spin is always the direction they are moving in. For abilities that cause the champion to spin in place (e.g. ) it will factor the direction they were facing on cast. }} Previous Quotes Champion Select * Laugh * * * * Joke * * Taunt * * Movement * * * * * * * * * Attacking * * * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Cassiopeia Cassiopeia OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Cassiopeia Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin old.jpg|1st Desperada Cassiopeia Cassiopeia SirenSkin old.jpg|1st Siren Cassiopeia Cassiopeia SirenSkin old2.jpg|2nd Siren Cassiopeia |-|China= Cassiopeia OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Cassiopeia Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin Ch.jpg|Desperada Cassiopeia Cassiopeia SirenSkin Ch.jpg|Siren Cassiopeia |-|Unused= Cassiopeia EternumSkin Unused.jpg|Unused Eternum Cassiopeia Patch History ** Heals for the proper amount on large monsters. ;V9.14 - July 18th Hotfix * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Healing reduced to % AP}} from % AP}}. ;V9.14 * General ** Can now buffer her ability casts. * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from 537. ** Health growth increased to 90 from 87. ** Base mana reduced to 350 from 418. ** Mana growth increased to 40 from . ** Base armor reduced to 20 from 25. * ** No longer has minimum cast range of 500. ** Maximum cast range reduced to 700 from 800. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . * ** Healing is now only 25% effective against minions and small monsters. ** Healing changed to % AP}} from . ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ;V9.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V9.3 * ** Total damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from 70 at all ranks. ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ;V9.2 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ;V8.24b * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Total base damage reduced to from . ;V8.14 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 418 from 334. ** Mana growth reduced to from 63. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.7 * General ** Now correctly plays the on-hit VFX for her basic attacks. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** *** Overlay is no longer overwritten by . ;V7.24b * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 537 from 525. ** Health growth increased to 87 from 75. ;V7.18 * ** Poisoned bonus magic damage reduced to from . ** Poisoned AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.17 * General ** Fixed a bug where, when playing with a skin, her portrait would revert to her base portrait while dead. ;V7.16 * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 334 from 375. ** Mana growth increased to 63 from 60. * ** Base damage against poisoned targets changed to from . ** AP ratio against poisoned targets increased to from . ;V7.15 * General ** Now correctly plays her spell effort voiceover. ;V7.10 * General ** Tail now follows her realistically as she moves and turns. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** Casting it now respects stop and hold commands for her movement queueing. ;V7.4 * General ** Tail now follows her realistically as she moves and turns. * ** Flashing during ''Petrifying Gaze's cast time no longer resets the direction the cone fires in. It now consistently fires in the direction Cassiopeia faced before Flashing. This addresses a bug that sometimes caused Petrifying Gaze's visuals to not line up with the actual effect. ;V6.22 * General ** Now properly plays VO lines when placing wards. ;V6.19 * ** Maximum range reduced to 800 from 900. * ** Base heal changed to from . ;V6.11 * ** Range indicator has been extended to match its cast range. * ** Champion standing in Miasma can no longer dash using the second cast of . ;V6.10 * ** Cast range increased to 850 from 750. ** Movement speed bonus takes longer to decay. ** Poisoned particle's size has been increased. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Minimum cast range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Maximum cast range increased to 900 from 800. ** No longer stops on terrain hit. ** Fixed a number of interactions with Grounded debuff. ;V6.9 May 9th hotfix * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 0.9. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 700(from Cassiopeia's hitbox center to her opponent's.) from 550(from Cassiopeia's hitbox edge to her opponent's). Overall, slight increase against small targets and slight decrease against large targets. ;V6.9 * General ** New ability icons. * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 328 from 335. ** Base health increased to 525 from 506. ** Base mana increased to 375 from 370. ** Base armor increased to 25 from 22.22. ** Armor growth reduced to 3.5 from 4. ** Base mana regen reduced to 8 from . ** Mana regen growth increased to from . ** Base health regen increased to 6 from . ** Base attack damage increased to 53 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . * (Innate) ** Cassiopeia cannot purchase Boots and instead gains 4 Movement speed per level ( ). * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 4. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to from 20% at all ranks. ** Movement speed now decays over the duration. * ** Cassiopeia spits eight bolts of venom forward 550 - 800 units over an arched area, leaving toxic clouds where they hit the ground or terrain for 5 seconds. Enemies within the clouds take magic damage per second and are afflicted with Debilitating Poison, them by and them. ** Slow now decays over time. ** Mana costs: 70 mana ** Cooldown: seconds * ** Base damage changed to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 5. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Mana refund reduced to from maximum mana)}}. ** Cooldown reset versus targets. ** Now deals bonus damage and restores health versus targets. * ** reduced to 40% from 60% ;V6.2 * ** No longer cancels movement and attack orders. It still interrupts them briefly when she casts, but she should now resume what she was doing before. ;V5.18 * ** Fixed a bug where would be sometimes invisible to the enemy team. ;V5.10 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Mana ratio on refund decreased to % of her maximum mana}} from . ;V5.6 * General ** Dragon buff and Rabadon's Deathcap now interact additively rather than multiplicatively. *** This change actually happens in V5.5, but was documented in V5.6 ;V5.2 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Twin Fang's tooltip now always displays the amount of mana it will restore. ;V4.21 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 6. ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Now passively generates 1 stack every 6 seconds. ** No longer generates stacks from unit kills. ** No longer generates stacks from using Twin Fang against champions. ** Bonuses benchmarks increased to stacks from . *** On average, the bonuses are unlocked more quickly * ** Fixed a bug where the delay was varying between seconds and seconds. *** Delay increased to from . Fixing the bug proved to be a major buff. ** Bonus movement speed changed to 20% at all ranks instead of %. * ** Enemies damaged by Twin Fang will take 20% increased damage from poison for 5 seconds, stacking up to two times. ** AP ratio changed to at all ranks from % AP)}}. ** Mana cost changed to from . ;V4.17 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 280 from 250. ** Mana per level increased to 60 from 50. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug where Twin Fang's cooldown was only being reset to seconds instead of the intended seconds. ;V4.16 * General ** Model and texture upgrade to all skins. ** New splash artwork for . ** New voice over, including special quotes for Ascension. ** New lore. * ** Cassiopeia permanently gains a stack of Aspect of the Serpent for: *** Poisoning an enemy champion (per second) *** Killing a poisoned unit *** Casting Twin Fang on an enemy champion. ** A maximum of 400 stacks can be held, and grants different bonuses based on the current amount: *** 5% increased ability power. Twin Fang now heals Cassiopeia for *** 10% increased ability power and gains 25% cooldown reduction. *** 30% increased ability power. * ** New ability animation. ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from %. ** Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Delay increased to 0.65 seconds from 0.6. * ** Base damage reduced to per second from . ** AP scaling reduced to per second from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 9 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage changed to from . ** AP scaling changed to % AP)}} from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Killing an enemy with Twin Fang will restore . ** Significantly improved poison-detection for the purposes of on-hit cooldown reduction. *** This includes detecting if the target is poisoned on-cast, meaning the cooldown can be reduced before you've even damaged the enemy. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ;V4.15 * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Base magic damage per seconds reduced to from . *** Max. potential magic damage reduced to from . ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15.5 from 11.5. ;V3.12 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Movement speed boost reduced to from . * (Twisted Treeline only) ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V3.7 * ** Now counts as a single target spell for the sake of items like . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not stacking with many other slows in the game. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Now grants persistent vision in the area where cast instead of only at the moment it was cast. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Cast animation sped up. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Range increased to 850 from 700 (effect now roughly matches the particle). ** Cast animation sped up. ** Cooldown reduction with rank is now reflected in the levelup tooltip. ** It will target enemies that move in/out of the area during the cast time more accurately. ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Updated tooltips. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Range increased to 700 from 675. ;V1.0.0.108 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. * ** Movement speed buff duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Slow increased to 60% at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.107 Added * (Innate) ** After casting an ability any subsequent abilities cast will cost 10% less for 5 seconds. This ability stacks up to 5 times. * (Q) ** Cassiopeia blasts an area with a delayed high damage poison, granting her increased Movement Speed if she hits a champion. * (W) ** Cassiopeia releases a cloud of poison, lightly damaging and slowing any enemy that happens to pass through it. * (E) Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target. If the target is poisoned the cooldown of this spell is refreshed. * (Ultimate) ** Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, stunning any enemies in front of her that are facing her and slowing any others with their back turned. }} Category:Cassiopeia Category:Champion history